Purgatório
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Tudo começou em um dia que não parecia diferente de qualquer outro. Nada me interessava, eu apenas o amava//NaruHina e NaruSaku//Hinata POVS


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Purgatório **

_Oneshot_

_By: Nylleve_

-

-

-

Hinata Povs

-

-

-

-

-

Tudo começou em um dia que não parecia diferente de qualquer outro, a maior parte dos meus dias pareciam imitar um ao outro.

Nada se destacava.

Nada me interessava.

_Até que ele veio..._

Um garoto, da mesma idade que eu. E ele apareceu na academia, sorrindo. Dizendo que seria o próximo Hokage.

Foi então que o meu coração, um abandonado coração que não batia há tempos, pulou.

Alguma coisa nesse garoto, me fez perceber o quanto eu desejava viver.

Naruto... Era o nome dele, Uzumaki Naruto. Ele era... Feliz, inocente, amigável e incrivelmente lindo.

E ele não podia me ver.

Porque eu era um corpo em matéria, com uma alma morta.

Quando um sensei, perguntou a ele se o mesmo estava gostando da Academia, uma esperança desesperada disparou sobre mm, quando eu podia ter _jurado_ que seu olhar encontrou o meu.

Entretanto... Eu estava errada. Certamente errada.

Ele podia me ver, tanto quanto eu podia tocá-lo.

Os dias, semanas, meses e anos se passaram. E eu sempre o observei, como uma seguidora oculta, como uma amante esquecida... Como uma garota que irreconhecível.

Eu o observava, o observava escrever letras redondas em seu caderno, observei seu modo de falar enquanto ele conversava com alguém no telefone. O observei até seus olhos se fecharem, indicando que Naruto cairá nos braços do Morfeu. Observava de longe seus momentos mais tristes, e a minha vontade... Era poder dizer que tudo estava bem.

Não demorou muito, mas eu logo percebi que estava apaixonado por ele.

Se Kami-sama desejou me amaldiçoar, ele não poderia ter escolhido melhor método de fazê-lo. Aqui, estava o homem que no qual eu queria tão desesperadamente, e para ele eu simplesmente não existia.

Eu era somente sua espectadora silenciosa.

Então, um dia ele trouxe uma garota para sua casa. O nome dela era _Sakura._

Estava tarde, uma hora certamente inapropriada para uma garota ir a casa de um homem, e estar no quarto do mesmo.

Entretanto... Ele estava lá.

Não demorou muito antes dele, a pressionar na cama, ela o beijando de uma forma obviamente desrespeitosa. Eu vi a perna dele se mover para cima, seu joelho pressionando entre as pernas de Naruto.

Eu deveria ter desviado o olhar, Saído correndo, teria tornado as coisas mais fáceis. Mas eu não podia. Um ciúme negro, louco e repulsivo explodiu ardentemente entre as minhas veias com um efeito ácido. Meus punhos estavam fechados, tão forte que a ponta dos meus dedos estavam ficando brancas. Eu estava com uma fúria imensa dentro de mim, pelo fato de _NÃO_ ser eu, que estava naquela cama com Naruto.

Não que eu fosse algum ser atrevido o suficiente para beijá-lo se o mesmo estivesse encima de mim.

O fato era que essa Sakura conseguiu me deixar cega de solidão, inveja e miséria. Enquanto ela arranhava suas costas, algo se quebrou dentro de mim, mas também o pequeno presente de vidro que eu iria deixar em sua porta...

Talvez tivesse causado um barulho bastante sonoro, por que o par se sentou apressadamente. Naruto parecia alarmado e bastante constrangido, e Sakura olhava para todos os lados.

_Foi então, um par de olhos esmeraldas encontraram os meus através da janela._

E sua sobrancelha se levantou indiscretamente, ela havia me _visto_.

Naruto se apressou em perguntar se ela estava bem, mas ela apenas me encarava.

"Vá embora" Eu sibilei com os lábios, mas em resposta ela apenas sorriu maliciosa, virando-se para Naruto e o beijando novamente.

Logo após, Naruto foi à cozinha pegar água, e Sakura se virou e foi em direção a janela, sorrindo.

Assim que a mesma abriu a janela, com um olhar de ódio, disse em auto e bom som. "Deixe Naruto-kun em paz!"

O sorriso dela se ampliou mais. "Por que eu deveria?"

"Saia do quarto dele, você só o desrespeita!" Eu a informei.

Ela cruzou os braços e riu um pouco. "Eu aposto que você também queria desrespeitá-lo, não é mesmo... Hinata?" Eu percebi que ela havia feito algum esforço para lembrar meu nome, mas logo depois ela indicou a cama. "Você sabe."

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e um puro e vergonhoso ódio surgiu em mim.

"Saia" Minhas voz estava ficando cada vez mais forte, me surpreendendo, mas não a ela.

"Me obrigue!" Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando com o desafio.

Eu não fiz nada...

Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém que soubesse o meu nome ou pudesse me ver, além da minha _família._

Ela riu em tom sarcástico. "É, isso mesmo, excluída. Você não pode me obrigar a fazer nada. Se não fosse pelo fato eu planejo estar muito ocupada em pouco tempo, você já teria ido embora correndo e chorando." Ele me disse.

... Correndo e chorando?

"Eu pedi parar você ir, você não vai fazer mais nada com Naruto." Minha voz estava cada vez mais alta.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se levantaram de repente, e ela disse com nojo. "Você o ama ou algo do gênero?"

Eu senti meu rosto empalidecer... E não respondi.

"Nossa." Ela sorriu abertamente. "Eu acho que nunca vi algo tão deprimente. Uma Zé-Ninguém amando um cara que nem sabe que ela está lá, sua vida é realmente uma miséria!"

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu estava quase para acerte-la, já que novamente aquela raiva havia voltado a me possuir. Mas Naruto havia voltado, sorrindo amplamente para Sakura. "Do que você esta rindo?"

Sakura deu os ombros, e depois de quinze minutos eu fui forçada a sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

Porque Sakura realmente disse a verdade quando falou que estaria '_ocupada_'.

Eu só sabia que não podia suportar tal fato.

Um mês depois aquele romance havia terminado, e eu continuava lá o observando, mais longe do que de costume. E ele chorava por ela.

Eu o amava.

Eu estava sempre tão perto dele e, no entanto tão longe.

Eu devo ter feito algo realmente horrível na minha vida passada para ter merecido esse destino.

Para existir e, no entanto não existir.

Para querer e para não ter.

Para amar e para não ser amada.

Para ver e para não ser vista.

Ou ouvida.

Ou sentida.

Como eu podia ter pecado tão severamente para ficar presa nesse purgatório?

... Naruto estava chorando novamente. Ele estava frio. E uma ultima vez eu fechei sua janela.

Ele sentou-se, olhando em volta disse um hesitante 'Olá?'

Minha vontade era de ter devolvido aquele 'Olá', mas eu era muito covarde.

Covarde para respondê-lo, valente para deixá-lo.

Olhando para a janela, ele foi se deitar. Como estava frio lá fora, rapidamente, a janela começou a embaçar.

Melancolicamente, eu sorri. Caminhei para a janela e escrevi as palavras que um dia eu guardei para dizer a ele:

'_Alguém te ama.' _

Só que ele jamais descobriria quem seria esse alguém.

Eu meramente desejei que eu soubesse o que eu tinha feito para merecê-lo.

Para merecer amar um homem tão lindo, que estava tão fora do meu alcance que era cruel.

Eu fechei os meus olhos, sentindo, pela primeira vez, o quão verdadeiramente a noite era fria desde que Naruto deixara de sorrir.

Antes nunca fora tão fria... Nem mesmo quando eu não fazia idéia de sua existência.

Entretanto agora...

..._Estava congelando_.

* * *

**OWARI**

**N/A: **Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve ;D

Não gosto de _Naruto.__**LOVE**__.Hinata_, e _odeio_ a **Sakura **u.u

Mas confesso que gostei da fic ;D

Para ser mais direta a Hinata, escolheu abandonar o Naruto, mesmo eles não tendo nada e.e

Pra tentar viver uma vida menos sofrida, mas isso não quer dizer que ela irá deixar de amá-lo. XD

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado XD

_Agora clique em __**"Go"**__ e mandem __**um review**__ Para fazer essa autora feliz XD_

_-_

_-_

_Obrigada por ler ;D_

_Beiijos, Nylleve!_


End file.
